Mr Monk Meets the Phantom
by Rose Diamund
Summary: Christine doesn't know where to turn when her fiancee Erik Destler is put behind bars for murder. So she turns to the worlds most respected, defective detective Adrian Monk. Will he be able to handle the case? Modern day. E/C. Co-written by my sister, Kate Pendragon.


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own 'Phantom of the Opera' or its characters. I do not own 'MONK' and its characters. I do not own the songs I will have these characters sing in this story. A lot of the plot belongs to my sister and me, though.

**Author's Note: **Well. This idea is really strange. It was actually my sister Victoria's (username on fanfiction is Kate Pendragon) idea to do a MONK and Phantom of the Opera (modern day, of course) crossover! The rating is M because... well, this story is E/C. Anyway, just give it a chance and I promise it has a pretty decent plot. I think this will turn out to be a great story. This is co-written by my sister, **Kate Pendragon.** So of course half credit goes to her. It's just posted on my account. Please review! Motivation is always needed, critiques are of course welcome :) Thanks guys!

_{Rose Diamund} _and ~Kate Pendragon

* * *

_**Mr. Monk Meets the Phantom**_

_**1. The Meeting**_

Erik rolled off of Christine. The only sound was their heavy breathing. Erik pulled Christine against him, her hair falling over him like a dark veil. He brought his lips to hers. "I love you," He whispered.

"I love you, too." She said, burying her face in his chest, breathing into him.

"Just three more weeks," He said after a few moments of silence, a small smile spreading across his lips. He stared at Christine, taking in her beauty. In a mere three weeks she would be his. She would finally be his.

Christine smiled, catching her breath. "Three more weeks till I'm Christine Destler." She wrapped her arms around him. "I just can't wait."

He took her chin in between his palms, his fingertips caressing her cheeks. "I know, neither can I." He said, kissing her. Erik rested his head on top of her as the two settled into the bed, Christine leaning into Erik's chest and Erik's arm around her.

Christine looked out the window, seeing only blackness outside with the only dim light on her porch. "What time is it?" She asked.

Erik looked over at the clock and laughed. "12:30."

"Mm, we should probably sleep," Christine said, moving her head to Erik's chest and closing her eyes.

"Yes, we should, but…" Erik rolled her back over on her back and started to kiss down her neck

"Aren't you tired?" She tried, her eyes were still closed but a small smile still came to her face.

"With you as fiancée? Are you crazy?"

* * *

Christine jolted awake. She rubbed her head; she had a grueling headache. Her vision cleared as her eyes adjusted to the dark of the room. She rolled over to go onto Erik, but instead of feeling his warmth, she felt only a cooled out mattress.

She sat up, confused. She looked around the room. Erik was gone.

She yawned and glanced over at the clock. 2:04 AM. He probably wanted water or something, she figured. She lied back down, and fell asleep.

* * *

_The Next Morning_

"Christine." Erik shook his fiancée. She rolled over on her back. "Christine." He repeated. His hand was on her shoulder and he shook her a bit harder, "Wake up, Christine."

"Leave me alone Erik, I'm tired." She moaned, her voice muffled into a pillow.

"Fine, you leave me no choice." Erik leaned over and started to tickle her stomach.

"Ah!" Christine writhed around, laughing uncontrollably. "E-Erik!" She laughed, "S-st-stop!" She sat up, in a feeble attempt to push his hands off her stomach. "Alright, alright, I'm up!" She got out of bed and went to Erik's closet. She pulled out one of his white shirts and slipped it over her head.

"You look very good in that." Erik said pulling her closer, his hands running down her back to her waist.

Christine kissed him lightly, "Thank you. Now, why did you wake me up?"

Erik replied, "I have to get to work. I wanted to see you before I left."

Christine frowned, "Is that all?"

He grinned and kissed her, a bit more forcefully this time, "Can't a man want to see his lovely fiancée before he leaves in the morning?"

She couldn't help but smile, and she put her hands on his shoulder, running her arms down his back, pushing their chests together, "And what time would that be?"

Erik craned his neck, "Ten thirty. Damn, I'm going to be late." He kissed her briefly before pulling away and grabbing some clothes from his closet and rushing into the bathroom.

Christine sat on the bed, running her hands through her long, dark curls. God, her hair was a mess. She grinned.

She stood from the bed, "I'm going to make breakfast. Are you going to be able to eat with me?"

"I don't think so, maybe for a few minutes." Erik called from the bathroom.

Christine nodded and headed toward the kitchen. A few moments later she heard the bathroom door squeak open and Erik joined her. She set down two plates with two pancakes on both, and two mugs of coffee. Just as she was about to go toward the stove, Erik grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in, kissing her, "Thank you for the breakfast," He said.

Christine grinned, kissing him slowly, "Your welcome." They kissed again, but then Christine pulled away smiling, "I thought you were going to be late for work."

"Hmm." Erik murmured, kissing her again.

Christine laughed, pulling away, "Come on. Eat. I'll get the silverware."

* * *

A few hours passed, and Christine busied herself around the house. Today was her day off, and she was bored out of her mind. She riffled through the mail, getting one letter from her sister, saying:

_Getting married at 20? Is he rich?_

She rolled her eyes and tossed it aside. All the other mail was advertisements and Erik's catalogs.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Christine realized she was still in Erik's white shirt. She ran into the bedroom, finding her articles of clothing scattered around the room. She slipped into them as quickly as possible, and tied her hair in a swift ponytail so it looked neat. The doorbell rang again. "Coming!" Christine called, straightening her black 'DRAMA DEPARTMENT' shirt and taking one last look at herself in the mirror.

She rushed to the door and answered it, meeting the blue eyes of Raoul Chagny, an old ex-boyfriend and childhood friend of hers. She flashed a quick smile, "Raoul. How nice to see you."

Raoul returned the smile, "May I come in?"

"Of course," Christine stepped out of the doorway and gestured for Raoul to enter.

"Lovely place. Is this the fiancée's residence?"

Christine nodded, "Yes. It was much better that the crumby apartment I was living in."

Raoul grinned, "I liked your old home. But anyway, I came to wish you the best with your new husband. Is he here? I'd love to meet him."

"No, actually. He's at work right now," _Thank God, _Christine almost said. But she bit her tongue. "I'm sure if you stop by later – "

"I'm afraid I'm not available later." Raoul said. "I really just wanted to see you. I am sure I'll meet your husband at some later time."

"You did meet him once, didn't you?" Christine asked, "When we were still dating. You came to my parent's 35th anniversary party. Erik Destler."

Raoul nodded, "Oh yes. I do remember. I met him briefly." He took her hand, staring at it, "That's a lovely ring." He said, though his voice was cold.

Christine smiled at the beautiful diamond, "Yes. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"And what it Erik's profession?" Raoul asked, ignoring Christine's question.

"He's a teacher. Music and drama department."

Raoul raised an eyebrow, "He works at the school you go to?"

Christine forced a smile, "I didn't have his class. I didn't even know he worked there when I met him. We met at a café, just near the school."

"How old is Mr. Destler?" Raoul didn't even bother smiling any longer.

Christine's voice was sharply, "Thirty-one. Honestly, I am getting tired of all these questions Raoul. It's obvious you have something against my fiancée." She said harshly.

Raoul looked insulted, "Just being sure this is what's best for you, my dear. I mean, the man is more than ten years your elder. He wears a mask, a bit suspicious don't you think? He is your professor – "

"He is not _my _professor. I don't have his class."

"Very well," Raoul said. "I think I'll just be going – "

The door slammed, "Christine?" Erik called, entering the living room. He stopped, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you had company."

"Erik, this is Raoul." Christine said.

"Oh, yes. From the party. I remember." Erik stuck out his hand.

Raoul shook Erik's hand gingerly, "Yes. I remember you very clearly…"

Erik's expression hardened, "Pardon me, Sir. What do you mean?"

"Nothing at all. Just that it's hard to forget a man in a mask."

"Raoul!" Christine cried sharply.

Erik grimaced, "Is that so? It certainly isn't hard remembering you. Have you gotten a haircut since that party two years ago? Or are you growing out your bangs?"

"Erik…" Christine said warily.

"I can see that I should be going," Raoul said, not moving his eyes from Erik. "Good – "

The doorbell cut Raoul off. Christine went to get it, Erik and Raoul at her heels. She pulled open the door to see two policemen standing in the doorway. She frowned, "May I help you, officers?"

The older officer shifted a bit, "Ma'am, are you Christine Dione?"

"Yes…"

"My name is Leland Stottlemeyer. I'm Captain of the SFPD. This is Lt. Randy Disher. We have material evidence that you're fiancée, Erik Destler is guilty of murder. We're going to have to take him in."

* * *

**Monk is coming in on the next chapter. That's always fun. Review!**

**_{Rose Diamund} _and ~Kate Pendragon  
**


End file.
